Until Forever: A Pokemon Love Story
by KonekuChan
Summary: Oneshot. Lilly is a human changed into a Pikachu, and wants to change back into a human. When Yuki, A Pikachu who has developed feelings for Lilly, is given a wish, will he want to help Lilly become a human again? Minor Violence.


((Authors Notes: 1. I don't own Pokemon. That would be amazing beyond belief, but, I don't. We all know that already though, don't we?

2.Well, this is a story I wrote for a Valentines day contest on an RP I had joined... Hope you like it! Reviews are always apriciated! KonekuChan))

Until Forever

"Yuki, do you think we're getting any closer?" Lilly asked. She appeared to be a normal Pikachu, and around her neck was a heart-shaped locket. Beside her was a Pikachu with blue fur and purple markings.

"No idea. Not many Pokemon know where the Moonlit palace is." He said stretching. "But, if you keep stopping like this, we'll never get there."

"Hey, I'm new to this okay?!" Lilly demanded. It was only a week ago she woke up to discover she was a Pikachu. Now, she was traveling to the Moonlit palace to find how she could return to being a human.  
"Yeah, yeah, you've told me. You're really a human." Yuki had found Lilly, but he was just amusing her with her human story. He figured she was just a Pikachu with a big imagination, who had crush on him, like every other Pikachu he knew. But, her actions were different from what he had been expecting, especially if what he thought was true.  
"Let's keep going." Lilly said. Suddenly, the forest ground gave way, sending them plummeting into the unyielding darkness below.  
When Yuki awoke he looked around, but couldn't see anything. "Lilly! Are you there?!" He shouted, but was answered only with his own echoes'. "Lilly!" He called again. He wandered in the darkness for a few moments, before tripping over something hard. "Ouch! What was that?!"  
He poked his nose at what he had tripped over. It was a small branch that probably was from the forest. Using a thunderbolt, he set it aflame. Holding it in his teeth, he continued his search.  
"Owwwwww……." He heard someone's moan from a little ways off. His sensitive hearing led him straight to the source.  
"Lilly!" There, with a leg and her tail underneath her boulder, was Lilly. "Hold on, I'll get this off of you." He said, placing the branch aside and slamming the boulder with all of his strength. It didn't move not even an inch. He tried again and again, but to no avail.  
"Yuki…. Stop... You'll hurt yourself." Lilly said, her voice was soft, not far away from tears of pain.  
"But we have to get this off of you!" Yuki protested. "You're hurt more than I'll get hurt anyway." He did his best to get between Lilly and the boulder. "This is the only other move I can think of that could take care of this." His tiny fist began to glow with power. Then he used mega punch, the boulder broke a small bit, but it was enough to get Lilly out from underneath the boulder. But, Yuki was panting heavily afterwards. "We're going… to have to wait until I get my energy back to find a way out of here…" He said, pushing some pieces of wood he could find into a small circle. He lit it just in time, and then he found some more scraps of wood. Doing the best he could, and counting on Lilly to not move right then, he used the wood to set the broken bones, but, lacking any cloth, he couldn't secure it.  
The two sat near the small orange flame, bathing in its warmth.  
"Thank you…" Lilly said, her voice not as weak now, but, she was trying her best not to sound like she was in flame.  
"So, Lilly, you said you used to be a human, right? Were you a… What do humans call it again… oh right, a Pokemon Trainer?" He figured that if he could get Lilly into a story, they might forget about the predicament they were in.  
"Yes." Lilly answered. "And, my Pokemon partners were my best friends. We felt each others pain, and were very close. I wish I knew if they were okay.."  
"So, who were your partners?" Yuki asked, still trying not to make her depressed. He had actually hoped that Lilly would come out and admit that she was actually a Pokemon, and had made up the entire trainer story, but, apparently she wasn't going to drop it.  
"There was Ember, she's a Typholsion. We were partners since she was a Cyndaquil, and she was my first Pokemon. Arianna was my second, she evolved from Spinarak. She got me out of a few tight spots." The story continued, with Kakera, her Sandslash, Kurai, a Sneasel with an attitude a lot like Lilly. and Blue, her Gyarados. Yuki noted that for some odd reason, all of her Pokemon were girls.  
Suddenly 3 Goldbat appeared and attacked then, thirsting for blood. Yuki didn't have time to react; he had been too busy listening to Lillys story. But, Lilly was prepared; she zapped all three of them, and then got up, shaking off the wood that Yuki had set her bones with.  
"We need to get out of here before more of them show up." Lilly said, cutting off Yukis' protests and trying to move as fast as she could to get away from where they were. She winced several times, tears of pain coming to her eyes. Then she collapsed, unable to move any longer.  
"Lilly!" Yuki knew that she was right, and quickly got her onto his back. He struggled along, trying to get as far away as possible.  
They had made it, about 20 yards, an okay distance before they were surrounded by Crobat, Golbat, Zubat, Ekans, and Arbok. There were about 40 of them all together.  
"I don't know how we're going to fight all of these. Three Gobat, no problem, but all of these… Well, we can try." He said, and sent several Thunderbolts at them. But, soon, He and Lilly were backed into a corner.  
"A mossst brillent idea. My dear crobatssss." An Arbok hissed, leering at the two cornered Pikachu. "Weakening the csseiling with Sssupersssonic hasss allowed usss more prey to hunt."  
'So this was planned?!' Yuki thought to himself, suddenly angry. Her gently let Lillys leg down and stepped in front of her. "If you want Lilly, then you'll have to go through me!" He announced, his fur bristling with electricity. It wasn't smart, but that didn't matter to him. These Pokemon were hurting innocent others!  
"You are a fool, then. You sssilly Pikachu." Arbok said, and then suddenly shot forward at Yuki. Yuki braced himself, not expecting to survive the hit. But, there was nothing else he could do.  
At that moment, a Sandslash burst from the ground, and an Ariados jumped down from the ceiling. In a flash, there were sticky webs all over. None of the Pokemon that had been attacking Yuki and Lilly could move.  
"Are you okay? I felt the commotion through the ground." The Sandslash said.  
"I'm fine, but she's-" Yuki started.  
"My web isn't going to hold forever. We need to get going." The Ariados interrupted. Sandslash nodded and picked up Lilly.  
She seemed surprised about something, but only said "Follow us, we can take you somewhere safe."  
Yuki nodded and followed. The Ariados stayed behind, and secured the hole with lots of sticky spider thread. When they emerged from the tunnel, they were in a small cavern with a lake, and there were other Pokemon waiting for them: A Typholsion, a Sneasel, and a Gyarados.  
Yuki realized that they were exactly who Lilly had said were her partners? Could they possibly be the same Pokemon that she was talking about? He doubted it, but then on the ground he saw five pokeballs and a small red case-like item, and suddenly, he thought that her story might be true.  
"I found what was causing the disturbance. Apparently the rumors about the Crobat were true, which means that she might be here." The Sandslash set Lilly down, the other Pokemon saw the locket and there seemed to be some recognition from all of them.  
"So, what is your name?" The Ariados asked.  
"My name's-"Yuki began, but was cut off again.  
"Yuki…." Lilly groaned. "Ow, my leg." She winced in pain.  
"Here, let me bandage your broken limbs." The Ariados said. She used some spiders thread and bandaged Lillys leg and tail.  
"Thank you very much." Lilly said with obvious relief. Then she looked at the Ariados with surprise. "Arianna, is that you?" She asked.  
"How do you know my name?" Arianna asked.  
"Because it's me, Lilly. Kakera, Ember, Blue, Kurai, is it really all of you?"  
"Lilly? No way? Why are you a Pikachu?" Ember asked, looking at her curiously. Not sure if it was actually her trainer.  
Kakera approached Lilly. "It's her, it's the same scent, and it's the locket you gave her Ember." She said. "So, how did you get turned into a Pikachu? We all figured you'd have a good reason for leaving us behind, but nothing like this."  
"I don't know. I woke up about a week ago like this. And then I met Yuki. We're going to the Moonlit palace to try and find a way to change me back." Lilly said, smiling. "I'm glad we're all together again. Yuki, come here and meet everyone." She called.  
Yuki was nervous around the Pokemon. So the story was true…. He didn't know what to do now. He had figured that eventually, Lilly would come out with the truth and said that she liked him, but, she had been telling the truth all of this time.  
"Let's get out of this cave. We don't want to get attacked." Blue said, leaning down. "I can get us all out."  
They got to a forest, when Lilly collapsed again. But it wasn't from her obvious injuries.  
"A Zubat managed to bite her and infect her with poison while you were trying to get away." Arianna reported, inspecting a small bite that had been overlooked before.  
"What, do we have any antidote?" Ember asked.  
Blue shook her head. "And, it's too dark out now. We need to wait for it to get light before we can travel any further.  
"Then everyone else get some sleep, I'll keep first watch." Arianna said. Yuki hesitantly agreed. He picked a spot a little farther away from everyone else and watched them with his auburn eyes. She was so happy to be with her old friends again, and they were obviously still the partners they had been before Lilly had been separated from them. Ember stood protectively at Lillys side, as Kurai attempted to get out what poison she could. He felt connected with Lilly, and he admitted to himself, that, he had been waiting for Lilly to admit that she liked him, because he liked her. But, a Pokemon and a Human could never be together. Finally he succumbed to sleep.  
Yuki found himself dreaming, but all he could see was blackness and stars. Then, an ancient sounding voice spoke to him.  
'_Tell me, young Pokemon. You say you love a human. If you had one wish, what would it be?'_  
Yuki didn't even have to think about his answer. "Change Lilly back into a human. I want her to be happy. As long as she's okay, I have no regrets." He loved her, but he couldn't ask her to be a Pokemon forever just for him.  
'_Very well then.' _The voice said. There was a blinding flash of light, and Yuki woke up.  
He saw a yellow, star shaped Pokemon approaching them.  
"Hello everyone! I'm Jirachi, and I've come to grant a wish!" He said, he was young, and didn't sound like the voice Yuki had heard though. Without waiting for any ones reaction, Jirachi began to glow. Then, so did Lilly. Yuki watched as she transformed back in the glowing light. In a few seconds there was a girl with Red hair and yellow eyes, kneeling where Lilly had lay as a Pikachu.  
"What, but, why?" Lilly asked, slightly confused.  
"It really very simple! One of the legendaries was talking to a Pokemon that really likes you, and he said that if he could get one wish, it would be to change you back to a human so you're happy, so then I was…. Oh, I probably shouldn't have said all that." Jirachi said, suddenly being very quiet.  
But it had been enough to let Lilly hazard a guess about who it had been. "Yuki, did you ask for this?" She asked.  
Yuki wasn't quite sure anymore about what she was saying directly, but, he could still understand her somehow.  
"Pika pi ka chu ka." He said, walking up to Lilly. (I want you to be happy.)  
Lilly picked up Yuki, and held him close. "Thank you Yuki. I have something I want to tell you. I love you Yuki." And with that she kissed him.  
"Chu ka pipi ka chu pika."(I love you too, Lilly.) Yuki admitted. "Pika chu, chu ka pika pi." (But, we can't be together as a Pokemon and a human.) That's when Yuki thought of something. "Jirachi, would you change me into a human?" He asked.  
"Are you willing to give up being a Pikachu forever?" Jirachi asked. The question seemed to be too wise for it to acctualy be Jirachi. Yuki guessed that Jirachi had been coached on what to do. But that didn't matter at the moment.  
"I am." He said, and, another light surrounded Yuki, and it a few seconds, he had transformed into a human with blue hair and purple eyes. His blue sweat shirt and pants matched his old fur color. Then he looked at Lilly. "I love you Lilly. And, I can't ask you to be a Pokemon forever for me, but, I can turn human for you."  
"Yuki, do you mean it?" Lilly asked.  
He knelt down in front of her. "Forever and always." Then, he returned the kiss.

The End


End file.
